


New Memories, Not Really A Surprise

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Harvey x Mike simply need each other, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, it's like a law of nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mike goes to trial and Harvey gets him out, Rachel leaves Mike without a word, and Harvey and Mike get a little drunk and a little high - and, of course, they end up in bed together. It's the only way, really, and it isn't much of a surprise. And everything is right in the jungle. </p>
<p>Or, as by popular demand, put into an alternative summary:</p>
<p>
  <i>They fuck. A lot. A whole fucking lot. They like it a whole fucking lot, too. There is a lot of coming involved as well. A whole fucking lot of release happens. Also, fucking.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories, Not Really A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naias/gifts).



> Written after 5x11 (Blowback). It's not quite an episode fix but it could be.
> 
> Of course, this is for you, darling naias, of course! An inevitable surprise. Thank you so much for everything! <3

Waking up can be a slow and gradual passing from sleep to alertness, but sometimes it can happen fast and abruptly. One moment you’re deep under and your whole body is heavy and bound and the next moment you’re sitting upright in your bed, when, for example, you’ve set your alarm too loud to make a hundred percent sure you’re not going to miss it or when a bomb explodes in your closer vicinity or when you finally startle from a paralyzing nightmare. But always, even then, the process of waking up follows the same five steps. Awareness. Retracing. Remembering. Realization. Consciousness. It is always the same process and that process can be slow or it can happen within a matter of seconds.

Today it takes several moments for Mike to wake up. Several long moments.

There are a few things he becomes aware of first: he feels spent and exhausted and there is a heaviness surrounding his shoulders but there is also a smile on his lips. He can feel the smile before he fully knows he’s doing it and his heart does a funny little leap in his chest. He becomes aware of his swollen lips and his sensitive cock and of the fact that he is naked under those soft sheets. He feels warm and safe and despite the invisible heavy cloak around his shoulders he feels as if he’s floating.

He must have kissed and have been kissed a lot last night. He must have come. More than once, judging by the low pulsing of his cock and the buzzing deep inside of him, by the humming of his heart and the tingling of his skin. He must have had sex last night. Great sex, judging by the way that smile broadens on his face. Maybe even the best he’s—

His right hand creeps between his legs and he gently touches his hole. He’s a bit tender but not sore. So he’s either been very well prepared or he hasn’t been fucked. Right now he can’t really tell. He blinks. Slowly. And then he blinks again. 

He _has_ had sex last night – with Harvey Specter.

He blinks again, opening his eyes as wide as he can this time. There he is, Harvey, lying right next to him, on his side, his still a little sleepy eyes searching and finding his.

“Morning.”

Mike remembers. He remembers the last day of his trial and Harvey getting him out, if not cleared of all charges then at least keeping him out of prison. It is more than he could have ever hoped for.

He remembers Rachel just staring at him with misty eyes and shaking her head before walking out of the court-room at her father’s side without ever looking back.

He remembers having drinks with Harvey at one of those fancy bars later, in the evening, and afterwards the slow walk to the coffee cart, followed by more drinks and getting high together in Harvey’s living room. On the sofa and on the floor. On the patio, too, but only to gaze at the skyline and the late night skies every now and then. He remembers joking about how the whole thing was a terrible idea and citing some lines about the dangers of mixing drugs. He remembers thanking Harvey for getting him off and that loaded silence that had followed after.

He remembers Harvey’s face so very close to his own and he remembers how time had frozen when Harvey had cupped his jaw with a warm and steady hand. He remembers Harvey’s eyes widening and an expression, maybe a question, shining in them that had made Mike’s knees go weak.

_They stare at each other for a long while, their breathing careful and measured, and Mike’s heart is beating wildly in his chest._

_“Harvey,” Mike whispers and sucks his lower lip between his teeth for a second. “What—“_

_Harvey keeps staring at him, his eyes darting to Mike’s mouth just very briefly before they lock with his eyes again. He just keeps staring at him and Mike can feel himself blush under that intense gaze and his dick stirs and just like that he grows hard in his pants. Fast. Painfully. He bites his lips when he feels how a drop of pre-come seeps from his slit. Blood is roaring in his ears and when he lets his eyelids flutter shut, no longer able to stand the impossible heat in Harvey’s eyes, he can hear Harvey take a deep breath and a moment later Harvey’s thumb is running over his lips. It stops in the middle, resting right there, warm and dry, and Mike is so overwhelmingly tempted to open his mouth and take it in or at least to touch the tip of his tongue to it, at least that._

_He opens his eyes again and there he is, Harvey Specter, looking at him as if he could eat him alive, his head slightly tilted and desire burning in his gaze._

_“Oh god,” Mike whispers and he knows that his whole life has done nothing but lead up to this moment. He knows that he was always going to end up here, like this, like he is supposed to, with Harvey wanting him and Harvey’s thumb on his lips and he can feel his eyes prickle when his dick hardens even more. “Oh god—“_

Mike remembers being both incredibly scared and insanely relieved and he remembers a warm feeling of certainty settling in his body even though or maybe just because it had begun to tremble at the same time. He remembers Harvey hesitating for a short moment, worrying his lower lip between his teeth and then he remembers Harvey’s voice, hoarse and laced with arousal.

_“Fuck it.”_

_Harvey leans in and touches his lips to Mike’s, firmly and briefly, before he withdraws again a little and leans back in, brushing over Mike’s lips with his. He hums low in his throat and his hands come up to cup both sides of Mike’s face and when he breaks their not-quite-kiss again and searches for Mike’s eyes, he caresses Mike’s cheek bones softly with his thumbs._

_“Yeah?” Harvey asks, almost timidly, but just almost. “Hmm?”_

_All Mike can do is nod. Yes. Of course “yes”. What else?_

Things must have progressed quickly after that even though Mike remembers most of it as if in slow motion. Maybe that’s because of the pot. Maybe it’s because of the significance. Bits and pieces flash before his inner eye as he looks at Harvey and remembers.

Harvey’s lips on his, again. Their tongues touching. Harvey’s taste. Oh god, Harvey’s taste. Intoxicating and bittersweet, and so very addictive. 

Harvey’s skin, the skin of Harvey’s face under his lips and fingers and against the tip of his nose. Harvey’s smell.

Harvey’s hands on him, everywhere. Squeezing his ass and worming their way underneath his shirt and into his trousers. Tearing at clothing, tangling in his hair.

Harvey’s fingers wrapped around both their cocks, trembling and slick with pre-come, stroking them towards climax, urgent yet determined and sure. 

Their dicks in Harvey’s hand. Hard and beautiful.

Harvey’s forehead against his, Harvey’s breath on his face. Harvey’s lips on his, again and again, messy, hungry, bruising.

Harvey’s panting breath. The tension in Harvey’s body vibrating through his own. Harvey’s breaths turning into moans.

The tips of their cocks disappearing in Harvey’s hand when his strokes had gotten more forceful and demanding and his thumb brushing over Mike’s slit and his own, spreading their pre-come over their glistening, sensitive crowns. 

His hips thrusting, fucking Harvey’s hand, and his whole body straining towards orgasm, shaking with the need to let go and come.

Harvey’s voice. His name.

_“Mike.”_

And then, those words.

_“Come for me.”_

An orgasm so intense Mike hadn’t been able to stifle that sharp cry when it took him completely by surprise. His come on Harvey’s cock and fingers and Harvey holding his breath, staring down between them, watching Mike come for what had seemed like an eternity, nothing but the sounds Mike had been making and then—

_Harvey releases a short breath and then sucks in a gulp of air like a man drowning in high waters. Mike can’t look up, he can’t do anything, really, but keep spilling himself in Harvey’s grip so he only feels Harvey’s climax, feels how Harvey’s dick hardens even more against his and then Harvey does that breathing thing again and it sounds almost like a cough ending in a short moan and then there is more come and it’s Harvey’s and then Harvey lets go of their cocks and pulls Mike close, fully against him and shoots the final spurts of his release between their sweaty bodies, burying his face against Mike’s shoulder, his fingers digging into the small of Mike’s back like iron claws._

Harvey tilts his head and searches Mike’s eyes. “Hey.”

Biting his lips, Mike meets Harvey’s gaze. “Did—Did we—“

Mike must have fallen asleep almost immediately after that and Harvey must have gotten up and cleaned them somehow because the next thing Mike remembers is waking up in the middle of the night with Harvey spooned up against his back and Harvey’s hand wrapped around Mike’s dick. His achingly hard dick.

He remembers waking up fucking Harvey’s hand and Harvey’s breath maddeningly hot against his hairline.

_Harvey’s cock is hard and solid, lined up with Mike’s crack, sliding up and down with the movements of his and Harvey’s hips, slowly at first and then, as their level of need grows stronger, faster and faster._

_Mike wishes that Harvey would change the angle just a little bit, just a little so he could—And Mike tries to make that happen, tilts his hips and arches his back, but Harvey is having none of it. A firm hand on Mike’s hip keeps him in place and a moment later Harvey’s fingertip touches Mike’s hole._

_Mike hisses and his hips stutter. He wants this. He wants this so much it hurts and the pain of his desire threatens to choke him breathless._

_When Harvey breaches his body with his finger, Mike goes rigid and his breathing hitches in his throat._

_“Fuck,” he mouths when Harvey pushes in further. “Oh fuck—“_

_Harvey hums against his neck and nuzzles at his hairline, working his finger into Mike even deeper._

_“You’re so tight,” he murmurs and withdraws his finger a little. “Feels so good.”_

_Mike actually whimpers when Harvey pushes back in again and his hips thrust forward when Harvey’s fingers around his dick tighten. He is already so close to coming he can taste it and his need for release is like the pulsing waves of a base line, spreading out from his very core and swallowing everything in its wake._

_“Mike,” Harvey moans and cants his hips so his cock slides up Mike’s crack again. “Come on.” He repeats his movement and his hand squeezes tightly around Mike’s dick before he takes up the strokes again, the good, firm strokes with that twist at the end that bring Mike closer and closer to the edge._

_“Come,” Harvey says and Mike feels light-headed, suspended between here and there and aching with longing._

_“Come for me.”_

Mike remembers panting through his second orgasm of that night, Harvey’s hand and finger burning him and Harvey’s chest against his back the only thing keeping him anchored and sane. He remembers the waves of climax taking him again and again, shaking him and pulling him under, drowning his mind and leaving him all body, shaking and coming and moaning, and filling him with such an intense bliss he had nearly fainted. 

_When he can think again, when he can move, he pushes back, pushes his ass against Harvey’s dick, flexing the muscles in his cheeks as the last spurts of his come coat Harvey’s white-hot fingers. He wants, no, he needs to give Harvey as much contact surface as he possibly can. His skin is dying to taste Harvey’s come and Harvey knows that, of course he knows that, so when the last ripples course through Mike’s body Harvey gives him what he so desperately longs for._

“No,” Harvey says, shaking his head slowly. “No, we didn’t. Not—Not all the way.”

“Thank god,” Mike whispers and closes his eyes for a moment, sinking back into the pillows. For a brief moment he wonders how Harvey would use an expression like ‘all the way’. When he opens his eyes again, the look on Harvey’s face causes his heart to miss a beat.

Harvey’s features resemble a wall of stone, it’s almost like his courtroom face, almost, and the glittering in his eyes gradually dies down as Mike watches. “Yeah,” he croaks and Mike curses himself inwardly as Harvey clears his throat. “I—“

“Because I wouldn’t have wanted not to know, not to remember it in the morning. Because I would have wanted to remember it,” Mike says, cutting Harvey short, talking far too fast and reaching for Harvey’s face. “Because I _want_ to remember it.”

Harvey almost growls when he pulls Mike close, devouring Mike’s mouth in a searing, possessive kiss. His tongue invades Mike’s mouth almost brutally and Mike feels claimed, owned, taken, and he has never felt safer and more himself in all of his life. Harvey consumes him, body, mind and soul, with that one kiss, that endless, overpowering mark he leaves upon Mike’s consciousness.

“You _are_ ,” Harvey murmurs against Mike’s bruised, swollen lips and then he pushes Mike onto his back and rolls on top of him. “You _are_ going to remember it.”

Harvey claims Mike’s mouth again and if Mike wasn’t lying down already he is sure he’d have fainted and collapsed. Air is getting short as Harvey fucks his mouth with his tongue, taking Mike apart again and again. 

The lack of oxygen makes Mike dizzy but he doesn’t care. All he cares about, all he knows is this kiss and the weight of Harvey’s body on top of his. It’s everything and it’s everything he is.

Harvey’s dick is so hard against his own and their skin is getting sticky and slippery with sweat and pre-come faster than Mike can spread his legs and have Harvey fall between them. 

He plants his feet flat on the mattress and opens his knees, thrusting up against Harvey’s groin, rubbing their straining erections together, his fingers on Harvey’s back, trying to touch Harvey’s skin everywhere, to feel the ripple of Harvey’s muscles underneath that skin and to touch and caress and explode everywhere he can reach. 

“Fuck,” Harvey hisses and breaks the kiss when Mike runs his fingers along Harvey’s cleft. 

For a moment there Mike fears that Harvey doesn’t like that but then Harvey’s cock twitches between their bellies and Harvey’s hips jerk. “Do that again.”

Of course, Mike is more than eager to comply and Harvey’s moans when he does, again and again, and when he even parts Harvey’s cheeks a little further, are all the reward Mike is ever going to need. 

Harvey’s thrusts become more urgent and slightly erratic and all of a sudden Mike realizes that his own hips are answering them, rolling and tilting, deliciously matching Harvey’s rhythm. A particular move Harvey makes sends a bolt of electricity through Mike’s whole body and he stills Harvey by placing both his hands on Harvey’s hips. 

“Careful,” Mike whispers and Harvey nods, resting his forehead against Mike’s. When Harvey’s hips jerk of their own accord, both men chuckle helplessly. 

“Sorry,” Harvey pants, brushing his lips against Mike’s. “I’m just so turned on right now.”

“Yeah,” Mike smiles back, flexing his hips playfully and grinning at Harvey’s apparent effort to keep still. “Me too.”

“So,” Harvey’s body is shaken by a long, deep shiver when Mike flexes his hips again. “Wanna make some memories?”

“God, yes,” Mike enthusiastically replies and draws Harvey in for a kiss that takes both their breaths away.

When the kiss ends, Harvey leans his forehead against Mike’s again, keeping his eyes closed while he nods and obviously tries to calm his breathing. “Okay,” he whispers and nods again. “Okay.”

Smiling breathlessly, he gets up on his knees between Mike’s legs and retrieves a condom and a tube of lube from the bedside table’s drawer. He drops the small package onto the mattress and sits back on his heels, the tube still in his hand. 

Mike blushes under Harvey’s intense, scrutinizing gaze and he can’t help but arch his back, offering himself up to Harvey, showing his need to belong. 

Harvey smiles. He flips the tube open and tilts his head. “Spread your legs a little more,” he says softly and squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. “I want to touch you.”

Mike does as he is asked and closes his eyes when Harvey lowers his hand between his legs. Harvey’s gel-coated fingers feel a little cold at first when they touch him there but they soon warm up running up and down his crack, from his balls to the tip of his tail bone, over his entrance again and again, covering it with slick, slippery lube. 

Mike’s breathing hitches and turns into a moan when Harvey’s fingers linger over his hole, pressing down on it a little and then rubbing it with slow, gentle, circling motions. His back arches and he sucks in a deep breath when Harvey presses down a bit harder.

“God, you’re so responsive,” Harvey muses and Mike moans again when Harvey carefully enters him with one finger. “And so fucking _tight_ —“

“Yeah,” Mike moans and pushes back, trying to draw Harvey in deeper. “Fuck, yeah…”

“Can’t wait to feel that around my dick—“ Harvey begins to move his finger once it’s fully inside, pulling it out and pushing it back in again, very slowly at first but then a little faster and a little more forceful. After a couple of moments he stops again and curls his finger, pressing its tip against Mike’s prostate. “Can’t wait to feel you—“

“Fuck,” Mike hisses and his hand lets go of the sheets and curls around his rock-hard, leaking cock. “Please, more…”

“Yeah,” Harvey breathes and presses down onto Mike’s sweet spot again, making Mike keen with want. “God, so beautiful… Can’t wait…”

Contrary to his words Harvey _can_ wait and he works Mike open thoroughly and carefully and by the time he has three fingers inside of Mike’s tight heat both Mike and he are covered in sweat, flushed with desire and very much out of breath. Mike’s hands are fisting into the linen again – he had had to let go of his cock eventually when he was getting too close to the edge.

“I’m ready,” Mike pants, “I’m ready. Please, Harvey, now—“ 

Harvey withdraws his fingers and wipes them briefly against the sheets before he opens the condom and rolls it over his dick. 

“You have no idea how much I want you,” he says while coating his dick with lube, running his hand up and down firmly a couple of times, and the longing vibrating through his words makes Mike shiver. “No idea…” 

“Please,” Mike whispers, locking eyes with Harvey once more. “Please, Harvey…” 

Harvey grabs hold of his cock, leans forward and positions himself. “No fucking idea,” he says and closes his eyes for a moment before pushing in, entering Mike millimeter by delicious, torturous millimeter, splitting him open and breaking him into thousands of burning little pieces, filling him with his pulsing, throbbing need. When he is about halfway in, he opens his eyes again and finds Mike’s eyes fixed on his face. 

“Harvey—“ Mike’s voice sounds strangled and breathless and his channel is tightening around Harvey for a moment before his muscles relax again. He lifts his right hand and places it on the small of Harvey’s back, not pushing but guiding, and Harvey buries himself fully inside of Mike’s body in one slow, languid thrust. 

“Mike,” he says when he is completely sheathed, clenching his teeth with the effort to keep still. “Mike—“ 

“Oh god,” Mike pants when Harvey swells inside of him even more and he tightens his body around him, drawing a low moan from Harvey’s swollen, dark red lips. “Oh god—“ 

Harvey flexes his hips once and Mike’s hand on the small of his back immediately tells him to stop. 

Mike’s eyes are squeezed shut tightly and he shakes his head rapidly, biting his lips so hard he almost tastes blood. Before Harvey can say anything, Mike’s eyes fly open and widen dramatically before a stream of words and curses begins to pour from Mike’s lips. 

“Oh god, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ , shit, Harvey, oh, oh no, oh no, no, no, nonono _no_ —“ 

His whole body goes rigid and his muscles clench around Harvey rhythmically, no matter how hard Mike tries to stop them from doing that. His dick twitches between their bodies and releases strand after strand of pre-come and when Harvey tilts his hips another time and just the tiniest bit, Mike’s eyes grow even wider for a moment before he squeezes them shut again. 

When they fly open once more after a couple of seconds during which Mike has completely held his breath, he exhales shakily. “Ha—“ he says but his breathing catches in his throat and cuts him short. “I—“ He bites his lips briefly and his muscles tighten again. “Close—“ 

Mike watches how Harvey’s eyes flutter shut for a moment as well, and a wave of the most intense arousal washes over his face. 

“Are you going to come?” Harvey asks, sweaty and out of breath and throbbing inside of Mike in a way that makes Mike want to _scream_ , and Mike shakes his head frantically, his hand letting go of Harvey’s back and fisting into the sheets again. His labored breathing turns into a continuous moan when Harvey starts to move, rolling his hips and pulling out a bit and pushing in again, in and out, in and out, slowly, maddeningly slowly. “Are you, Mike? Hmm? Are you going to come soon?” 

“No,” Mike whispers, shaking his head again and blinking. “I—“ 

Harvey keeps moving inside of him, his thrusts growing stronger with each flex of his hips and the friction and the pressure is driving Mike out of his mind with need. “Are you?” 

Harvey’s eyes find his again and suddenly Mike feels like drowning and he knows that there is no way around this anymore. He’s going to come and there is nothing he can do to keep that from happening. He’s going to come while Harvey fucks him, he’s going to spill himself because Harvey is fucking him like this, is inside of him, so deep inside, claiming him for his own. He’s going to come and there is nothing he can do against it. His eyes begin to swim and his whole body is being lit on fire by Harvey’s touches and by what he knows is going to happen. 

“Yeah,” he moans and he can feel his climax building as soon as he has spoken that one word. “Yeah—I—oh _god_ , yeah— _yeah_ —“ 

Mike’s voice breaks on each syllable when Harvey enters him again and again. “Yeah? Hmm? _Yeah?_ ” Harvey asks, his voice warm and caring, almost curious, and he echoes each of Mike’s breathless _yeahs_ with one of his own, driving Mike closer and closer to the edge. 

When Mike thinks he can’t possibly take anymore, when his whole body is singing with a litany of _yeah, god yeah, soon, yeah, oh god, now_ and when his mind actually prays for release he suddenly knows that there is just one thing he needs, just one more thing he needs to do, one thing he needs to ask for. 

“Harvey,” he whispers and exhales shakily, nodding and closing his eyes. “I—“ 

“I want you to,” Harvey says, speeding up his movements and changing the angle of his hips. Mike can feel how hard Harvey is inside of him and he can feel his body tremble with pent-up need. “I want you to. Come,” Harvey says and Mike falls, he falls so hard and fast his head spins and his mind goes blank for a moment. 

“Come for me.” 

Mike’s body follows Harvey’s command before Mike’s mind can even process the words and before he knows it he’s coming between their bodies in long, hot spurts, shooting his seed against Harvey’s stomach and all over his own belly and chest. He can’t remember ever having come this hard or for this long and his stomach drops with the intensity of it and it feels as if he is really falling now and as if there is no possible end to this fall. Never an end. 

Mike is dimly aware that Harvey is saying something, that he is talking to him, but he can’t for the life of him make out what Harvey’s words mean or even which language they are a part of. He suspects that the same goes for his own words, for the words pouring from his lips as he comes and comes and comes. Stars begin to dance in front of his eyes when Harvey hits his prostate again and again. He can feel how close Harvey is as well and he thinks that he might be telling Harvey that he wants him and that he needs him and that all he wants and needs is for him to come now, to come inside of him and to make him whole. 

When Harvey finally does tumble over the edge and joins Mike in his overwhelming release, when Harvey’s climax breaks free just as the last ripples running through Mike’s body fade away, Mike opens his eyes again. What he sees when he does, that look of utter concentration paired with an unconditional openness and vulnerability that is showing on Harvey’s face, he knows that he will never be the same again. 

He knows that his life has changed once more, for the better, for the best actually, and when Harvey says his name and says it again and again as the waves of orgasm wash over him, Mike knows that everything is going to be all right. 

He knows that Harvey won’t ever let anything bad happen to him and even if he doesn’t know how yet, he knows that he is safe. 

“Harvey,” he whispers as Harvey slowly comes down from his high. “Harvey…” He cups Harvey’s jaw and pulls him in for a kiss, a sloppy, open mouthed kiss that tastes of Harvey’s orgasm and of his own and of sweat and of wonder and amazement. It tastes of longing and promises, of determination and surprise. 

“Wow,” Mike says when they break apart and Harvey opens his eyes again. “Wow—“ 

“That’s,” Harvey says, his voice all rough and husky, and he clears his throat and swallows heavily before he speaks again. “That’s one way of putting it.” He bows down to nuzzle at Mike’s throat and he hums against Mike’s sweaty skin and his fluttering pulse. “Hmmmm…” 

When he raises his head again a little later, a faint smile has appeared on his face and it turns into a fully fledged grin when Mike’s spent dick twitches between their bodies. He flexes his hips and manages a couple of shallow thrusts that have Mike moaning with residual arousal and that send sparks of electricity to Mike’s lax body before he has to pull out and get rid of the condom. He collapses onto the mattress next to Mike and takes a few deep breaths before he reaches out for Mike and pulls him half on top of him. 

“What a pleasant surprise,” he murmurs into Mike’s hair and Mike nods. “Only—“ Harvey ruffles Mike’s sweaty hair with his nose and brings his hand up to run his fingers through the tousled strands. “Only not that much of a surprise, is it?” 

“No,” Mike says, placing a tender kiss on Harvey’s chest. “Not really.” 

“No,” Harvey confirms and closes his fist around several strands of Mike’s hair. He holds Mike like that for a moment and when Mike hums against his chest contentedly he lets go and wraps his arms around Mike again in a firm embrace. 

“You remember this?” Harvey asks and Mike smiles against his skin. 

“Yeah,” Mike breathes, smiling at the way Harvey’s nipple hardens when his breath brushes over it. “Yeah, I do.” He blows a thin stream of air across Harvey’s chest, delighting in Harvey’s body’s instant reactions. “For ever.” 

“You know what they say?” Harvey asks, running his palm up and down Mike’s side. 

“Yeah, I do,” Mike grins, kissing Harvey’s chest again. “But tell me anyway.” 

“They say,” Harvey murmurs into Mike’s hair while his thumb runs down Mike’s spine, down the small of his back and along his tail bone, “they say that the human brain can store an almost endless amount of memories, that its capacity is basically endless and that it is practically impossible to fill that capacity completely.” 

“Hmmm…” Mike hums, draping his leg over Harvey’s and worming it between Harvey’s knees. “Is that so?” 

“Yeah,” Harvey smiles, pulling Mike closer. “That’s what they say.” 

“Good,” Mike says, closing his eyes. His heart is pounding rapidly in his chest despite his body being completely relaxed and calm and he can tell that Harvey is just the same. 

“Yeah,” Harvey whispers and kisses the crown of Mike’s head, pushing his thumb a little further downward, making Mike shiver and his dick starting to grow hard again. 

Mike blows another stream of air over Harvey’s nipple and when Harvey turns to his side to face him, he can feel that Harvey is half-hard already as well. 

“Yeah, good.” 

_~fin~_


End file.
